Cornmeal-crusted Roasted Ratatouille Tart
Description Contributed by Healthy Recipes for diabetic Friends Y-Group * Source: Ellie Krieger, 2006 at www.foodtv.com * Prep Time: 30 Minutes | Cook Time: 1 Hour 5 Minutes * Yield: 8 Servings Ingredients Crust * ⅔ cup yellow cornmeal * ⅓ cup whole-grain pastry flour * ¼ tsp salt * 2 tbsp butter * 2 tbsp canola oil * 3 tbsp water Filling * 2 tbsp + 1 tsp olive oil * 2 shallots, thinly sliced (about ⅓ cup) * cooking spray * ½ lb thinly sliced eggplant rounds (about ⅓ medium eggplant) * 1 zucchini, sliced into ⅛-inch rounds (about 8 oz) * 3 medium tomatoes, sliced thinly * ¼ tsp salt * ¼ tsp freshly ground black pepper * 3 oz shredded part-skim mozzarella cheese * ¼ cup shredded fresh basil leaves * ¼ cup freshly grated Parmesan Directions Crust # Preheat the oven to 350°F. # Combine cornmeal, pastry flour, and salt in the bowl of a food processor. # Pulse to incorporate. # Add butter and oil and pulse about 20 times, until mixture resembles small pebbles. # Add water and pulse until mixture forms a loose dough. # Remove dough from processor and press into bottom and about ⅛-inch up the sides of a 9-inch tart pan with a detachable rim. # Press aluminum foil into the bottom and sides of the pan on top of the dough and weigh down with uncooked rice or pie weights. # Place tart pan on a baking sheet and bake for 10 minutes. # Remove from oven and remove rice and foil. # Return to oven and bake for an additional 5 minutes, or until no longer shiny and wet. # Remove from oven and let cool. Filling # Increase the oven to 400°F. # Heat 1 teaspoon of olive oil in a nonstick pan over medium heat;saut? shallots until soft, about 5 to 6 minutes. # Spray 2 baking trays with cooking spray. # Arrange the eggplant,zucchini and tomato slices on the trays in a single layer and brush with the remaining olive oil. # Season with salt and pepper, and roast the vegetables until soft but not browned, about 15 minutes. # Remove the vegetables from oven and cool. # Lower the oven temperature to 350°F. # Lay the eggplant slices in 2 layers on the bottom of tart; cover with ⅓ of the mozzarella cheese and some of the shredded basil. # Add the zucchini and shallots, top with another ⅓ of the mozzarella and basil, then the tomatoes. # Top with rest of the mozzarella cheese and the Parmesan. # Bake for 25 to 30 minutes, or until cheese is melted and vegetables have further wilted. # Remove from oven,let cool for 5 minutes, and cut into 8 slices. # Serve warm. Nutritional information Per Serving: * 220 Calories | 18g Carbs | 3g Fiber | 14g Total Fat | 3.5g Saturated Fat | 6g Protein | 240mg Sodium Category:Healthy Recipes for Diabetic Friends Category:Basil Recipes Category:Cornmeal Recipes Category:Shallot Recipes Category:Zucchini Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Parmesan cheese Recipes Category:Eggplant Recipes Category:Mozzarella Recipes Category:Pastry flour Recipes